The Brothers Death
Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B Name: The Brothers Death (The All-Death, The Great Death, and The Small Death), The Three Lords of Death, Yulü, Yama, and Kshitigarbha Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: Older than creation Classification: Old Gods, Death, Embodiments of the Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Creation, Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resurrection, Flight, Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into crows), Teleportation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Invisibility, Sealing, Information Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon an army consisting of the souls of all who have ever died throughout the entire multiverse), Resurrection (Brought SCP-1440, SCP-049, and the Children of the Barrow back to life), Power Bestowal (Gave SCP-1440, SCP-049, SCP-032, and the Children of the Barrow their immortality and abilities), Matter Manipulation (Casually created SCP-032, a woman made entirely of silicon, plastic, and oil in a resemblance of SCP-1440's wife out of spite), Power Nullification (Gave SCP-032 the ability to passively nullify the use of energy through biological functions), Memory Manipulation (Implanted fragments of SCP-1440's wife's memories into SCP-032, Gave the Anesthesiologist his memory manipulating abilities), Mind Manipulation (Gave the Anesthesiologist his ability to remove people's identities), Perception Manipulation (Able to alter their appearance so anyone looking at them is unable to see exactly what they look like), Can see and travel across different realities Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Created the Tree of Knowledge, from which all of creation stems, including the Gift taproot of Yesod with Faces, which transcends the Lower Elder Gods such as Yaldabaoth and Mekhane as well as the Library, which exists at the core of the Tree of Knowledge, and both transcend, and encompass everything that is, was, and will be within the shade of the Tree, within its branches, and within its roots, Created the Lands of Glory, Valor, and Kindness, which are on the same level as the Brothers’ domain. When The Scarlet King was in his weaker state, the Brothers view his power as that of an insect, that comparing his power to theirs is like comparing an earthworm digging in the dirt to the whole of creation. The battle between the Brothers and the Scarlet King at his full strength was causing all of creation to crumble under the strain of its ferocity, destroying the Library in the process) Speed: Immeasurable, likely Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Scythe Intelligence: Omniscient (Created the Library, the seat of all Knowledge, which contains all knowledge that is and is not, and all that was and was not, and all that will be, and will not be) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Information Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Omniscient Beings